One Shot to Heaven's Gates
by ashestopears
Summary: Noa didn't know what was lying in the darkness of that cold, quiet night. Andy Biersack/OC. M for later chapters.


Ten o clock, on the mark. Streets were shadowed by the darkness that crawled around the ground. Alley ways were quiet, yet every other one I could hear faint murmurs of gang talk – or the occasional mugging. I didn't want to be involved. I was focused on heading to an apartment on the corner of two major roads, cars storming back and forth. But they weren't, this evening.

"I_t gave you the feeling you're not alone. It made you feel something was watching you,_" I thought to myself, boots clanking against the stained and broken pavement. "_Something is there_." A cool voice flowed through the nights air; it was male. It itched across my body, it wasn't humanly.. it was demonic, no – it was laced with a taste of the dark side, something.. darkly angelic_. _That, exactly what it was.

A shadowing figure lurked from around the corner, my foot steps hurrying in a slight panic, yet my mind was in a state of calm. It was like something was taking over mentally. That it was – the man was in front of me suddenly. He was surprisingly tall, maybe six feet, or more. A thin leather coated hand removed the dark hood shading his facial features. When revealed, a smirk was crossed along plump lips, a trace of evil radiating from him as he parted his lips, tongue flicking out for a moment. "_What is such a fine, young woman doing by herself alone on a Saturday night?" _He questioned, grin forming slowly.

"I believe that is none of your business, now, excuse me," was said and I brushed past him. "I think you're in my way, _sir." _The last part was spat with enough venom to kill a grown man. "_Feisty, just how I like them.." _His deep voice cooed, foot steps seemingly silent as hers was clacking along the pavement in frustration. "Could you leave me be, please? I need to get home. I have work." I responded flatly, coming onto the turn of the street my cramped apartment was placed. I hurried up somewhat, dreading the man behind me that apparently couldn't get a clue through his thick skull.

"_Why such a rush," _he began, leaning against the rusted bars of the small porch, or entry way. "_I can't be that bad. I'll tell you a little about me if I can talk to you a little. And before you say anything, I do realize I come off a complete lunatic that probably wants to pull you into a dark alley to take you by force. But, I'm not. I am far from it. I swear on my heart, my dear." _At the end, he placed his hand over where his heart would belong, a saddened expression washing over his features. It was endearing, yet it was not at the same time, with the darkness lurking under layers of his scratchy, deep voice.

"I'm called Noa. There." I replied quickly, a dull tone evident while he just stared with a startled expression. Presumably he wasn't expecting me to bring down the guard I have held up. "_I'm Andy, I'm twenty years old.. I sing, play guitar, bass.. keyboards.. piano, you know. I've dabbled but I enjoy projecting the voice and the face of songs.. it's an incredible feeling. Back to the topic.. I am here on a visit with my band. Not sure if you know of them, but they'll be playing later on this week. Venues over there." _

He raised a thin hand to point at a tattered building. The windows were plastered in the strangest of posters and scribbling visitors had left, along with the occasional tagger that had felt the need to claim a spot for him or herself. _"I could get you tickets. Not that they're extremely expensive."_ When he finished, he chuckled lightly, lips curving upward in a half smile. I would call it a smirk if had only been one lip curled upward.

"Well, um.." I was a little put off by how someone who I had just met started to ramble about his life, well.. what he was doing for a job, you would say. I hesitated and nearly turned around to just go inside and act as if nothing happened, but I thought I'd be friendly. I had just moved here six months ago, anyway. I needed friends. Even if they were traveling ten out of twelve months a year. "Sure. I mean, yeah, I'll go. I wouldn't mind attending the show. Though give me the day and time so I can take off work. I work at the diner on Fifth Ave, maybe you heard of it. I'm not sure, but it appears to be a big hang out here." I shrugged casually, silently proud of myself for striking up a conversation so easily. You could say I was never the social person at a party or anything like that.. I usually cowered in a corner, and kept to myself. "Nice to meet you, Andy. Gosh, I'm terrible with manners. I apologize." I finished with a small laugh, using a hand to cover my lips. I hated my smile.

"_Well, nice to meet you too, Noa. It's really an honor that you let me talk to you after I acted like a total creeper when I could have just approached you like an adult. I'm bit of a child at heart, so.. I guess that caused it, along with the horror genre obsession." _He beamed this time, a crooked grin that revealed tainted, white-sh teeth. They had a yellow tint. I assumed he was a smoker.. and speak of the devil! He had somehow pried out a cancer stick and placed it between his lips, eagerly lighting the tip on fire, dragging the smoke from it and exhaling off to the side. "_Here's my number. I don't want to keep you out here any longer, it's fucking freezing." _He spoked with a chatter to his teeth. "_It'll be on Monday, and at noon, I know.. odd for it being so early but.. y'know, gotta do what you gotta do to get to rock and rolling._" With that, he was spun on his heels heading toward wherever he was staying. That is, not after exchanging phone numbers and other social things.

I felt pretty good about this for once. It was the right thing to choose to talk to Andy. He seemed sweet enough. Once I had walked inside of my apartment, and shrugging layers of clothing off to replace with a over sized t-shirt that was worn to it's last days, I crashed onto my bed, checked my phone to see a message.

[Text 1]

Hope you sleep good. I can't. Ugh, insomnia.. -AndyBVB

[Reply][Delete][Save]

I blinked a few times before replying, not expecting him to contact me so sudden.

[New Message]

Haha. I will try. Thanks for the wishes. Drink some tea, that always helps me.

[Sending... Sent!]

With that, I turned to set the device on my dresser I also used for a nightstand, moved so I was curled against a mount of pillows and blankets, sleep slowly taking it's tug on me. I didn't dream that night. I just floated along in the darkness in peace, thoughtless, selfless, and worry free. It was a liberating feel. Until I had to wake up tomorrow at seven in the morning. I always dreaded them with a passion.


End file.
